1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to plate glass, particularly window glass for motor vehicles, which has shaped metallic brackets or border moldings, having a U-shaped cross section, attached by clamping to the edge areas of the glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Window glass having one or more pressed-on brackets or border molding are used, for example, as lowerable door windows in motor vehicles. With lowerable door windows of this type, it is known to arrange a baked-on layer of a rough surfaced ceramic paint along the lower edge of the glass plate, and to press a U-shaped metallic bracket, with an intermediate strip or shaped section of an elastically resilient material, onto the edge area. This metallic bracket transfers the mechanical forces to the window glass to open and close the window. The ceramic layer serves to increase the adhesive effect (DE-OS 30 30 948).
It is also known and common to attach metallic brackets having a U-shaped attachment section to window glass with an intermediate cured or hardened adhesive therebetween. The attachment of shaped brackets with an intermediate adhesive does result in a durable connection, but it has the disadvantage that the common adhesives require a lengthy curing period. During this hardening period the glass plates cannot be processed further. For example, the glass plates cannot be built into an automobile body, because the metallic bracket can thereby shift on the window glass. The mounting of the shaped brackets on the window glass with the use of an adhesive, therefore, cannot take place on the conveyor line of a motor vehicle assembly line, but rather the mounting process must take place previously and at a different location. This requires an additional labor and transportation expense with corresponding associated costs.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for a window glass with a shaped metallic bracket attached thereto without the necessity of using an adhesive between the shaped metallic bracket and the window glass.